Artemis
Artemis 'is the Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. She and her twin brother Apollo are known as the "''Twin Archers." Artemis' handmaidens are known as the Hunters of Artemis, a group of young women that have turned their back from the company of men and have pledged themselves to the goddess. Her Roman counterpart is '''Diana. History Artemis was the first born child of Zeus and Leto. Her mother was forbidden by a jealous Hera, to give birth anywhere on earth or anywhere the sun shines, but the floating island of Delos was an exception. Immediately after her birth, Artemis helped her mother deliver Apollo which is why she is sometimes called a Goddess of Childbirth, even though she is a virgin goddess. When she was three years old, Artemis asked her father to grant her a wish. She desired (among other things) a silver bow and the choice to remain a maiden for all eternity like her Aunt Hestia. She held a passion for hunting and wanted to roam the wilderness forever. As Artemis was Zeus' favorite daughter and he held a special pride for her, Zeus granted her wish. He also took a vow on the River Styx that he would never force her to marry or have children. Orion Artemis would only come close to forswearing her vow of chastity once: when she met a talented huntsman named Orion. After traveling throughout Greece, the young demigod settled on the island of Delos where he became a favorite of Leto and eventually gained the trust of Artemis as well. Orion became a frequent hunting companion of the goddess, spending much of his time in her company. The pair grew closer and closer to each other until the huntsman was considered to be the most loyal and valued of her attendants. However, Apollo quickly recognized Orion's feelings for his sister and knew that Artemis was beginning to return them as well. Consumed by a jealous rage, he sent a giant scorpion to attack the hunter and then tricked Artemis into shooting him when he fled into the sea. Anguished and distraught over what she had done, a heartbroken Artemis transformed her beloved partner into a constellation to honor his memory. Other myths Many stories were told of Artemis defending her virginity from others, including the giant Otis, who had tried to seize her for his wife. Others such as Actaeon were punished for accidentally seeing her nude. Many of Artemis' myths placed her in the role of an avenger, causing quick deaths to her victims with her silver arrows, such as she did to Niobe's daughters, while Apollo shot down her sons. Personality Artemis possesses a deep caring for maidens, especially for maidens whom she presides over. Unlike her twin, she is less "easy-going" and more focused with a much greater understanding of mortals than most of the other Olympians. Although she is reasonable, Artemis holds a general dislike of men although she does acknowledge and respect those who prove themselves to her, such as Orion, Hippolytus, and Zade. Artemis is shown to be an independent goddess who prefers the company of her hunters to even that of other gods. She loves hunting and is associated with the moon, which Apollo mentioned happened during the Roman era when the former goddess of the moon faded. Artemis is among the more sympathetic Olympians and weighs individuals by their actions and choices as opposed to their potential. Appearance Zade ''describes Artemis as an extremely beautiful goddess, lovelier than all her attendants, being tall and well-built, with shoulder-length arburn hair and striking silver-grey eyes that could easily intimidate when she was angry. She is mostly seen as a girl of the average age of her Hunters, which is around twelve or thirteen, with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, cold and bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter moon, and her face was of such beauty that it made Zade catch his breath. When Pesra and Lea first meet her, she was depicted as a young girl of about thirteen, wearing black leggings and a silver tunic, and her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The differences in Artemis' physical description throughout the novels could be attributed to the fact that, as a goddess, she has the ability to assume any shape she desired, though it must be noted that she retains her incredible beauty and grace no matter what physical manifestation she adopts. Diana Artemis can change her aspect into her Roman counterpart of Diana. As Diana, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike, as most Roman gods tend to be. The Greeks envisioned Artemis as an independent and vigorous goddess of the wilderness and hunt while the Romans depicted Diana additionally as the goddess of the moon. Abilities As a daughter of Zeus, Artemis is an extremely powerful goddess. * '''Prowess in Battle': Artemis is shown to be very formidable in battle, due to her amazing agility and expertise with fighting with a bow and arrow, as well as her long hunting knives. Artemis is shown to be able to hold her own against very strong opponents. * Archery: As the goddess of archery, Artemis is a very powerful archer. She also excels in other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Her arrows strike anyone, no matter how far they are. Her skills are only rivaled by her brother Apollo, and the giant Orion. * Enhanced Hunting: As the goddess of the hunt, Artemis has the same advanced hunting powers her Hunters have, but extremely increased. ** She has the ability to control animals associated with hunting, such as wolves and hawks. ** She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision, since she was able to split the Manticore's spikes in-midair. ** She has a dynamic camouflage ability. ** She can replenish the animals she kills. ** She can transform ordinary things into things associated with hunting. ** She can help heroes more directly since wild animals and monsters are in her domain. * Photokinesis: As the goddess of the moon, she has absolute control over moonlight. ** She can shoot shafts of moonlight. ** She can see clearly in the dark. * Wilderness: As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants and animals in her domain. ** She can turn into any animal. ** As the goddess of animals, she has divine authority over them. ** She can communicate with animals. ** Animal Empathy ** Zoolingualism ** Zoopathy ** Wildlife Control ** Animal Whispering ** Animal mind-control ** Give animals the unusual ability of human speech ** Heal injured animals ** Create sentient animals from inanimate objects * Chlorokinesis: As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants in her domain Artemis has unlimited control and power over any forest and its surroundings controlling every aspect from its trees to the wind and its bugs and so on. * Creating Constellations: Artemis can transform people into constellations once they have passed, such as Orion. Items She has silver bow and arrows, a pair of hunting knives and a silver chariot which she rides in pulled by four golden deer with silver horns. This later gave mortals the idea of Santa Claus Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon Artemis has two sides of her, the fierce and lively goddess of the Hunt and the mysterious and serene goddess of the Moon. In her two sides, she is mostly seen as the Goddess of Hunt, where she wears a short tunic with her hair into a ponytail, holding a bow and quiver and mostly with her golden stag. When she is the Goddess of the Moon, she wears a long gossamer dress and has her hair held up. Being a Virgin Goddess Artemis is one of the virgin goddesses on Mount Olympus besides Athena and Hestia. Hestia, Athena, and Artemis made an oath on the River Styx to Zeus saying that they would not marry and would stay virgins for eternity. Artemis is one of the goddesses that make up the triple goddess symbol: * The Maiden- waxing moon- Artemis, represents the huntress on earth * The Mother- full moon- Selene, represents the moon in the heavens * The Crone- waning moon- Hecate, represents the Underworld Artemis' Chariot Artemis' chariot can fly. Artemis' chariot is made out of silver and pulled by four golden horned deer. The bridles of her chariot are made out of silver as well. Her chariot gave mortals the idea of Santa Claus. Trivia Edit ** Originally Artemis was the Goddess of Dawn and Frost. Although after a while her dominion over both went to Eos as she was the dawn personified. ** In myth, the sole reason Artemis was sometimes considered a goddess of the moon because others perceived her to be either Selene or Hecate. ** A minor planet, (105) Artemis, a lunar crater, the Artemis Chasma and the Artemis Corona (both on Venus) have all been named after her. ** 78 Diana, an asteroid, is named after her Roman counterpart. ** Diana, a crater on moon, is named after her Roman counterpart. ** Artemis is the only goddess that is described as having auburn hair. ** Artemis is one of only two current Olympians who is a virgin. ** Though she is said to be the protector of young women, she is said to have been appeased of crimes by the sacrifice of young women, such as Agamemnon's daughter Iphigenia. *** However, some versions say Artemis took Iphidenia from the pyre seconds before it was lit (without Agamemnon or his men being aware). Artemis could have only pretended to want young women sacrificed while secretly rescuing them (not just from the pyres but from whatever society they lived in). ** Artemis loved Orion even though she's a virgin goddess. Gallery